


ВОЛКИ, ВОЛКИ

by murakaru



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, и немного снг, лапслок, одна большая метафора, сюр
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakaru/pseuds/murakaru
Summary: тоска людей о людях.
Kudos: 2





	ВОЛКИ, ВОЛКИ

в понедельник иван васильевич меняет профессию. полная ярко накрашенная девушка раздраженно дергает уголком рта, когда принимает у него ружье и коробки с патронами, выдает скидочные купоны на антидепрессанты. иван васильевич выбрасывает эти купоны тут же, прямо в металлическую мусорную корзину под столом. серые бумажки ложатся на яблочный огрызок, надколотый стакан и пакет из «бургер клаба». девушка вздыхает. «как же вы задолбали, сраные загадочные-и-не-такие-как-все» — читается в этом вздохе. «позавчера меня бросил парень, потому что я занудная толстуха» — читается в этом вздохе. «хочу быть тупой сукой с обложки, чтобы на меня дрочил весь район» — читается в этом вздохе. ивану васильевичу вдруг становится жалко ее почти до слез. он говорит:  
— все будет хорошо.

девушка подпирает мясистую щеку мясистой рукой. достает из ящика пластиковый контейнер с котлетами и гречневой кашей. сдерживает зевок — белые острые зубы смыкаются со звуком, похожим на лязг капкана.  
— да, конечно. а сейчас, извините, у меня обеденный перерыв.

из министерства иван васильевич выходит в растрепанных чувствах. теперь он работает безработным. и, черт возьми, это же такая ответственность. иван васильевич замечает, что вот уже тридцать секунд его слегка потряхивает, будто по коже бегают злые электрические муравьи. ему приходится остановить мандраж одним тяжелым усилием, механизм расслабления издает душераздирающий скрип. конечно, в городе еще много безработных, конечно, иван васильевич не является их официальным представителем перед общественностью, конечно, ему можно простить некоторую потерянность — до этого он был охотником на волков и не умеет ничего, кроме отстрела.

оказывается, стрелять было легче, чем бездельничать.

***

весь день иван васильевич шатается по городу: мимо ярких мигающих витрин, мимо высоких людей в костюмах дедов морозов, мимо неопрятных тусклых елок, мимо двухметровых снежных завалов по бокам узких тропинок — он идет мимо жизни и жизнь идет мимо него. надо будет купить новый календарь, думает иван васильевич равнодушно. новогодняя суета приходит в город д внезапно: еще вчера на дорогах лежала грязь, а сегодня утром белая сухая крошка припорошила коричневую кашу и мусорные баки. иван васильевич заходит в маленький магазин с обшарпанной вывеской и покупает календарь с поросятами. продавщица сразу замечает отсутствие ружья за спиной и спрашивает с жалостью: «выслуга лет?». иван васильевич пожимает плечами.

с каждым днем неприятных вопросов будет все больше, и ему следует начать привыкать к ним.

когда ноги выносят ивана васильевича на скользкий мост над мелким и замусоренным притоком северской, ночь уже подкрадывается со спины, выдыхает колкий сыпучий снег за шиворот, прихватывает черноту реки льдом. там, в мутной глубине, воняющей промышленными отходами, двухголовые щуки пожирают маленьких люминесцентных рыбешек. в тишине слышно, как они бьются уродливыми мордами о ледяную корку. мир рыб никогда не спит, мир людей постепенно перетекает с улиц в теплые квартиры: рабочий день закончился, всем безработным пора идти домой. иван васильевич роняет в прорубь под мостом крошечный камешек, и волны уносят его вниз по течению, прямо в океан — где бы он ни был. и даже если его вообще нет.

по пути домой иван васильевич все-таки покупает елку. игрушек у него нет, но он обещает себе что-нибудь придумать. если бы у него остались патроны, иван васильевич повесил бы их на ветки вместо конфет — и это было бы забавно. нет, решает он, впихивая елку в заднюю дверь маршрутки, это было бы не забавно, а грустно. настолько грустно, что художник руслан нарисовал бы с него картину: «сумасшедший охотник без ружья», или «одинокий новый год в окружении пороха», или «ужас профдеформации».

автобус довозит ивана васильевича до остановки, а оттуда нужно полчаса идти дворами. семнадцатый микрорайон — это три девятиэтажки, маленький супермаркет и кусок побитого асфальта с разлагающейся девяткой на обочине — ни одна маршрутка туда не ходит. иван васильевич без страха ныряет в липкую темноту переулка, проходит под разбитым фонарем, лениво отгоняет от себя лохматую тощую кошку, и только спустя десять минут вспоминает, что ружья-то у него больше нет. фонарик на побитом телефоне почему-то не включается, небо над головой пустое и беззвездное, желто-оранжевое зарево тянется откуда-то из заводских районов соседнего города. внезапно иван васильевич ощущает себя беспомощным и голым.

с каждым днем это ощущение будет все больше, и ему следует начать привыкать к нему тоже.

уже возле подъезда иван васильевич встречает тетьнаташу, и та вываливает на него охапку свежих кровавых новостей с мясным душком: какой-то студент местной шараги повесился из-за несчастной любви, алкоголичку-галку лишили родительских прав, питание в школьной столовой подорожало еще на две гривны, возле жд нашли тело какой-то бабы.

— говорят, выглядит так, словно ее дикие звери задрали, — докладывается тетьнаташа, заваливаясь набок из-за тяжелых пакетов, — но, скажи мне, ванечка, какие у нас нахрен дикие звери?

иван васильевич догадывается какие. теперь, пока мэр города д не назначит нового охотника, таких покойников станут находить в разы чаще. иван васильевич снова думает о том, что у него больше нет ружья — сейчас он такая же легкая добыча, как тетьнаташа, полная девушка из министерства или водитель маршрутки. где-то в дальнем углу двора, за мусорными баками, воет дружок — немецкая овчарка наркомана шурика из первого подъезда. пока шурика нет дома, пес шатается по ближайшим дворам, жрет то, чем его подкармливают прохожие, ловит кошек на пустыре. потом шурик возвращается — и дружок исчезает в квартире, где его моют, кормят, вычесывают шерсть. шурик четыре года назад чуть не убил свою сестру разбитой бутылкой, но собаку свою он любит. наверное, только ее он и может по-настоящему любить. хотя нет, еще наркотики.

дружок — насколько домашний, настолько же и беспризорный — страшно тоскливо воет. ивану васильевичу становится неуютно и холодно от этого воя, а может, просто ботинки намокли из-за снега. тетьнаташа ничего не замечает и принимает его молчание за согласие.

— вот и ты понимаешь, что никаких зверей нет. просто ее какой-нибудь псих порезал — да и все. небось, ее же ухажер. во всяких криминальных передачах всегда говорят, что наибольшую опасность для человека представляют его близкие.

с этим не поспоришь. иван васильевич помогает тетьнаташе занести пакеты на третий этаж, обещает как-нибудь заскочить на чай и убегает вверх по лестнице быстрее, чем тетьнаташа успевает вспомнить, кто еще умер или спился за последние несколько дней. на пятом этаже приходится перепрыгивать через лужу собачьей мочи, в которой плавают квитанции и газеты. валера опять укатил в запой и не забирает почту, раздраженно думает иван васильевич, отпихивая ботинком серое помятое письмо с поплывшей надписью «очень срочно. таня». бедная таня, похоже, ответа она уже не дождется.

на восьмом этаже тускло мигает лампочка: равномерные толчки электрического сердца гонят свет по обшарпанным сосудам подъезда. иван васильевич несколько долгих немых минут стоит в центре некрасивого тела дома-великана и вдыхает затхлый воздух, пахнущий мокрой побелкой. наверное, тут недавно прошлась лиля, моющая полы и стены раз в две недели. тишина обрывается, когда где-то на нижних этажах рождается низкий дребезжащий звук.

лифт поехал.  
как только иван васильевич заходит в квартиру и прислоняет елку к стене — из гостиной вываливаются три серых волчонка: скулят, царапают когтями паркет, виляют хвостами, смешные такие. за волчатами от дивана до дверей тянутся темные кровавые следы, но если не приглядываться — и не заметишь.

— ну привет, — говорит иван васильевич, гладя одного из них по широкой башке, — смотрю, вы совсем страх потеряли. чуете, значит, что ружья больше нет, засранцы.

волчата безмозгло таращатся на него своими мутными белыми глазами, а потом уносятся обратно к огромной волчице с простреленным боком, забившейся в угол между креслом и журнальным столиком. иван васильевич пожимает плечами, вешает куртку на крючок в прихожей и идет на кухню ставить чайник.

теперь ему придется терпеть волков, живых и уже мертвых, потому что без лицензии их не пристрелить и не прогнать. вот так занимаешься тридцать лет монотонным отстрелом и не можешь представить, что может быть по-другому, а после просыпаешься в понедельник — и тебя просят сдать ружье и уйти по выслуге. в один день дело всей жизни перестает тебе принадлежать. нет, думает иван васильевич, это долгоиграющий процесс: сначала я почувствовал, что ружье перестало меня слушаться, потом понял, что его отберут — и только спустя две-три недели его отобрали. мироздание не рубит голову с плеча, а отнимает по одному пальцу каждый день, растягивая боль во времени.

— тогда почему к этой боли не привыкаешь?..

волки копошатся в гостиной, решая свои волчьи дела, поэтому, конечно же, не отвечают. иван васильевич морщится: в кухне стоит тяжелый гнилой запах с кислыми нотками. похоже, салат, который передавала оля, все-таки испортился. или это грибной суп? или котлеты? иван васильевич не знает — он давно не заглядывает в холодильник, перебиваясь чаем и бутербродами.

иван васильевич надевает резиновые перчатки и принимается выгребать из холодильника сгнивший салат, покрытый плесенью суп, забродивший малиновый компот. но запах никуда не девается, наоборот, ползет по квартире неотвратимо, как гангрена. ладно, решает иван васильевич, завтра разберусь, а сейчас установлю в гостиной елку — и спать. в глаза будто песка насыпали.

в спальне иван васильевич включает обогреватель на полную мощность, снимает вещи с батарей, чтобы те жарили погорячее, залезает в кровать с подогревом, но почему-то не становится теплее.

***

иван васильевич просыпается в три часа ночи от удушья. большой черный волк лежит у него на животе и ногах, роняя длинную шерсть на одеяло. иван васильевич машинально тянется за ружьем, чтобы пристрелить его, но пальцы находят пустоту вместо приклада. в круглых желтых глазах волка появляется понимание напополам с сочувствием. они удивительно разумные — эти его глаза.

— да не ссы, васильевич, всего три месяца — и это закончится.  
— что закончится?

в зале что-то падает и, судя по хрустальному звяканью, разбивается, но ни волк, ни иван васильевич этого не замечают, как будто чья-то большая рука накрыла спальню пыльным куполом — и ничего в мире не пробьется внутрь него. волк улыбается, обнажая клыки, слюна капает на кровать, прожигая дырки в пододеяльнике.

— все. когда охотник перестает быть охотником — он сходит с ума. поначалу это не так заметно, но с каждой неделей тебе все меньше будет хотеться жить и все больше — вздернуться на бельевой веревке. ты начнешь слышать голоса. или скулеж зверей, которых убил в прошлом. ты перестанешь смотреть в зеркало, потому что там больше не будет тебя — только смерть или обещание смерти. ты загнешься, васильевич, и очень скоро.  
— девушка в министерстве давала мне скидочные купоны на какие-то антидепрессанты. нужно было их взять?

иван васильевич говорит тихо и медленно, сухой язык бестолково ворочается во рту. в голове вместо мыслей — клубок черной проволоки, и из ушей торчат два штыря. такую тишину внутри обычно рождает ужас, но иван васильевич не напуган, просто сильно хочет спать. закрыть глаза и пролежать в мягкой постели год, два, вечность. потом он вспоминает, что, может быть, у него не будет ни года, ни двух, ни, тем более, вечности. волк зевает. наверное, он тоже очень устал от чего-то.

— тогда ты протянул бы полгода, а не три месяца. но какая разница, итог-то один. да ты не волнуйся, умирать не так страшно, как кажется в первый раз. уж поверь, я-то знаю.

тогда иван васильевич замечает, что на лбу у волка, прямо между острых черных ушей, зияет круглая дырка с выпуклыми воспаленными краями — входное отверстие от пули.

до ивана васильевича наконец-то доходит, что по квартире разливается тяжелый кисловатый запах гниения не из-за испорченных продуктов в холодильнике. это разлагаются его мертвые волки: те волки, которых он успел застрелить, но не утилизировать. иван васильевич перестал выносить трупы волков две недели назад, когда впервые почувствовал, что перестает быть охотником.

теперь они ползают по его дому, капая сукровицей и кровью на паркет. наверное, они ненавидят его.

— нет, не ненавидим. глупо после смерти цепляться за все эти условности, вроде ненависти, любви, обиды. тем более…

волк спрыгивает с кровати — и воздуха в комнате как будто становится больше.

— тем более, мы же не люди. нам бы пожрать, подрать друг друга за уши и вырастить крепких щенят. волки не рефлексируют, васильевич. брал бы ты с нас пример, возможно, стал бы счастливее.

волк уходит в темноту и темнота уходит вслед за ним: рыжий свет фонарей снова облизывает подоконник и линялый коврик возле балкона. иван васильевич походит к окну, открывает его и впускает несвежий ночной ветер в спальню. там, за окном, лежит стылый пустырь, укрытый серым снегом.

если прийти на этот пустырь ночью, можно услышать низкий гул, будто урчание гигантской кошки. раньше иван васильевич часто сидел на бордюре около заброшенной детской площадки и наблюдал, как лунный свет выхватывает из темноты осколки пивных бутылок. рядом сновали бродячие собаки, какие-то мелкие пищащие птицы, под ногами строили дома насекомые. но однажды иван васильевич пришел, по обыкновению сел на бордюр, а вместо гула раздался плач, надрывный и печальный. иван васильевич испугался и больше не приходил на пустырь ни ночью, ни днем. сейчас он задается вопросом: по чему тогда тосковали старые покрышки, пожелтевшая трава и консервные банки? какое у них горе и могли бы они рассказать о нем, если бы кто-то захотел услышать? умеют ли его мертвые волки слушать пустырь и отвечают ли ему?

впрочем, какая разница, если все мы рано или поздно станем этим самым пустырем — тогда и побеседуем.

***

в пять часов утра иван васильевич садится на междугородный автобус и едет в соседний город к, чтобы проведать своего друга руслана. руслан художник и у него скоро выставка в столице, поэтому иван васильевич решает поддержать его, посмотреть картины вживую, а не в сообщениях, и передать оберег из волчьего клыка. херня это, безусловно, но руслан обожает все эти охотничьи штучки и говорит, что они его вдохновляют. а раз вдохновляют, то почему бы не подарить?

в автобусе иван васильевич пытается заснуть, но у него не получается, так что он бессмысленно смотрит в окно, чтобы не разговаривать с грузным мужиком на соседнем сидении.

вообще-то, в окнах сплошная непроглядная чернота. когда едешь рано утром мимо частного сектора — ничего не видно, кроме окон. окна эти висят в темное и кажутся порталами в нечто потустороннее. квадраты желтого света, запаянные в деревянные рамки. маяки для путников.

какой это ад, наверное, думает иван васильевич, так рано собираться на работу.  
какой это ад, наверное, вторит ласковый внутренний голос, так срастись со свой работой, чтобы, потеряв ее, умереть.  
зато у меня был свободный график, отвечает иван васильевич.  
справедливо, соглашается ласковый внутренний голос.

дверь студии вместо руслана открывают двое: художник и его критик. очевидно, они уже успели пособачиться с утра, потому что злобно друг на друга косятся и пихаются локтями.

— здравствуйте, иван васильевич, — улыбается художник, критик молча кивает.  
— доброе утро, ребята. смотрите, что я вам привез.

иван васильевич достает из внутреннего кармана куртки волчий клык, завернутый в замшу. художник хлопает его по плечу, надевает оберег на шею и горячо благодарит за подарок. критик закатывает глаза.

— иван васильевич, вы приехали, чтобы посмотреть мазню вот этого? очень зря, очень-очень зря, эта серия картин просто отвратительна, не понимаю, кто вообще позволил ему везти это убожество в киев.  
— закрой рот, — улыбка художника становится натянутой, — если тебе так не нравится — можешь уйти.

иван васильевич чувствует неловкость от их перепалки, поэтому сразу идет к картинам. они знакомы с русланом черт знает сколько лет, но привыкнуть к этим двоим невозможно. как можно так яростно ненавидеть друг друга и все равно оставаться вместе? зачем? иван васильевич вспоминает своих мертвых волков и рассеянно оглядывает одно из полотен: наверное, у каждого свои причины.  
— интересная картина. что хотел сказать автор?

критик открывает рот, но художник перебивает его.  
— что некая девочка сидит на лавке и жует травинку, как это часто делают дети. это не метафора. тут нет отсылки к войне во вьетнаме, к голодомору, к чему угодно. просто ребенок жрет траву.  
— вот именно потому, что у тебя нет метафор…

иван васильевич не слушает их снова вспыхнувшую перепалку: он не разбирается в искусстве. просто на секунду в девочке ему померещилась юля — соседский ребенок, по воскресеньям поющий в церковном хоре. а так, да, действительно, жрет траву — ну и пускай жрет.

следующие три полотна иван васильевич не понимает: какие-то пятна, геометрические фигуры, лепестки сакуры. но художник и критик так спорят из-за этих картин, что сразу ясно — это что-то многозначительное и особенное. иван васильевич подходит к следующему полотну и радуется: наконец-то он может что-то искренне похвалить. иван васильевич говорит художнику:  
— а вот эта картина мне нравится. такие яркие цвета.

художник смеется, но с этим смехом наружу выплескивается соленая красная пена.  
— да, мне тогда вспороли грудь, а я возьми да засунь кисточку к самому сердцу. и пока кровь еще бежала — я рисовал.

критик поджимает губы.  
— знаешь, если бы ты взял больше венозной крови вместо артериальной, получилось бы глубже. а так, мазня ребенка. только впустую потратил такой хороший удар ножом.

художник делает вид, что не расслышал. он показывает ивану васильевичу еще одну картину.  
— а эта — сразу после моей первой смерти.

критик отворачивается:  
— что ты все о чернухе да о чернухе. надоел уже этот твой негатив.

художник адресует ему ледяной неприязненный взгляд. иван васильевич вдруг остро чувствует себя третьим лишним. он устало трет лицо руками.  
— мне, наверное, пора. очень вымотался, а еще к новому году готовиться. буду смотреть на вашу выставку по телевизору.

художник и критик обмениваются взглядами, жгучими как кислота, и сливаются в руслана. руслан беспомощно улыбается.  
— да, конечно, ваня, спасибо, что зашел. хочешь подкину тебя до дома, у меня же машина.  
— нет, спасибо, я на автобусе.  
— тогда ладно. удачного тебе нового года, вань.  
— тебе тоже.

на обратном пути иван васильевич пишет оле смску «давай увидимся завтра» и все-таки засыпает.

когда он приезжает домой, на улице уже темно. то ли потому, что зимой вообще рано темнеет, то ли потому, что в городе д всегда темно. это не настоящая ночь, естественно, только ощущение ночи: пустые улицы, ветер гонит вдоль дорог снежную крошку и синее небо висит прямо над головой, еще немного и упрешься в него шапкой. оля отвечает «давай».

на пятом этаже ивана васильевича ловит валера и тащит в свою квартиру, пропитавшуюся алкоголизмом и безнадегой. в ванной валера показывает на дырку в полу.

— смотри, иван васильевич, что у меня тут выросло. вот как жена моя, зинка, умерла в том году, так и начало расти. я сначала думал, что плесень. а потом оно со мной заговорило. зинкиным голосом. да ты подойди, послушай.

иван васильевич присаживается на бортик ванны и наклоняется к червоточине, пенящейся тенями. пару секунд он слышит только монотонный треск, как от старого телевизора, но потом сквозь помехи вываливают слова. части слов. их обглоданные куски.

— …рогой…ы…юда…лю…

иван васильевич без интереса соскребает уголок красного мха, разросшегося вокруг дыры. в ванной страшно воняет серой, от валеры страшно воняет перегаром и тоской. иван васильевич поднимается, ощущая как за десять минут, проведенных в этой квартире, бурая пленка выросла на его руках и жирно поблескивает. вот так поможешь соседу, а он утащит тебя в свое болото бытовухи и одиночества.

— залей туда отбеливатель.

валера беспомощно смотрит на него водянистыми голубыми глазами. ну какой же урод, господи.  
— но, иван васильевич, там же зинка.  
— зинка на кладбище. мертвые не оживают, валера.

когда иван васильевич натягивает сапоги в прихожей, валера нависает над ним, загораживая и без того тусклую лампочку. вздыхает.  
— я так скучаю по зинке.

иван васильевич выпрямляется: злость кипит в нем, только толку-то от этой злости? да и кто он валере, чтобы поучать его? он со своими волками справиться не может, куда еще с чужими воевать. но иван васильевич все равно цедит сквозь зубы перед уходом:  
— тогда зачем же ты ее бил? зачем бухал по-черному? она же из-за тебя повесилась, валера.

валера чешет заросшую шею ногтями. ни сожаления в нем нет, ни вины, ни связи с реальностью. в голове валеры плюсуются бутылки водки, которые выпил, и бутылки пива, которыми нужно опохмелиться.

— ну, а щас-то мне че делать?

иван васильевич брезгливо кривится.  
— тане позвони. это, вроде бы, срочно.

***

— и тогда этот сраный алкаш… — оля заходит на новый круг обсасывания истории расставания с очередным «сраным алкашом». иван васильевич слушает ее вполуха, потому что это уже седьмой олин алкаш и истории расставания с каждым разом все скучнее.

сегодня оля снова переборщила с тональником: под глазами, вокруг рта и по линии роста волос иван васильевич замечает рыжие разводы. он любит олю: ее дурацкие кудряшки, ее дешевый рыжий тональник, ее немного визгливый голос и бесцеремонную манеру напрашиваться в гости.

надо бы пригласить ее в гости на новый год, думает иван васильевич, раз уж купил елку — нельзя отмечать в одиночестве. вместе нарядим, посмотрим обращение президента, я ее поцелую. но прежде, чем он успевает открыть рот, оля поворачивается на каблуках и тычет острым обломанным ноготком ему в переносицу. ее визгливый голос подрагивает от возбуждения и восторга.

— знаешь что?

иван васильевич чувствует какой-то подвох. какое-то неприятное ощущение зудит за грудиной, словно сейчас оля скажет нечто страшное, нечто разрушительное, нечто вроде «я выхожу замуж».

— нет, ты же мне еще ничего не сказала.  
— я выхожу замуж.

«за очередного алкаша?» — иван васильевич, конечно же, не спрашивает вслух. еще в школе оля была очень обидчивой и злопамятной. иван васильевич с тоской понимает, что любит в ней даже это. сухо говорит:

— поздравляю.

он пытается действительно порадоваться за олю, за ее сбывшуюся мещанскую мечту, за того идиота, который тоже любит ее рыжий тональник. на какие-то несколько минут ему даже удается, а потом становится нестерпимо тошно.

— счастливого нового года тебе и твоему жениху.  
— ага, и тебе. все, я побежала, вовочка ждет.

оля убегает в свою новую жизнь на неудобных уродливых шпильках. иван васильевич долго-долго смотрит ей вслед, пока от ярких бликов на снегу не начинают слезиться глаза. люди спешат домой отмечать новый год: с семьей, с друзьями, с видеоиграми, с алкоголем. иван васильевич не спешит, но дом-великан все равно настигает его и сжирает за одно мгновение до того, как темнота рассыпается на бенгальские огни.

когда иван васильевич приходит домой, то замечает под голой елкой несколько кровавых сгустков с синими прожилками. одна из мертвых волчиц подходит к ним, лижет белым изъязвленным языком, утаскивает к себе под диван — и тогда иван васильевич с отвращением понимает, что мертвые волки начали плодиться. этот новый год он будет отмечать с ними.

иван васильевич все-таки вешает на елку патроны из картона: ему совершенно плевать какую картину нарисовал бы о нем художник: «сумасшедший охотник без ружья», или «одинокий новый год в окружении пороха», или «ужас профдеформации».

во дворе дружок надрывно воет — наркоман шурик снова не пришел, чтобы забрать его. волки в квартире ивана васильевича вторят этому отчаянному вою, полному одиночества.

иван васильевич закрывается на кухне, чтобы не слышать этого воя. в темноте по ту сторону окна горит белый глаз луны: так улица смотрит в теплую кухню, где бывший охотник пьет шампанское из надколотой кружки и рассматривает свои бледные шершавые руки.

один из волков, спящих под столом, подползает поближе, перебитые задние лапы волочатся по полу, оставляя длинные кровавые полосы. волк кладет свою тяжелую гниющую голову ивану васильевичу на колени и спрашивает:  
— а оля больше не придет, да?

иван васильевич запускает пальцы в грязную свалявшуюся шерсть, нежно гладит струпья на волчьих ушах.  
— нет, не придет. она вышла замуж.

волк вздыхает так, словно все понимает.

до самой ночи иван васильевич думает о своем будущем, мрачно уставившись в искаженное отражение в хромированном боку чайника, а мертвые волки плодят новых мертвых волков. по-хорошему, их бы застрелить сразу же, пока не выросли размером с лошадь и не отрастили четыре ряда клыков, но иван васильевич больше не работает охотником. он сдал ружье.

в эту ночь шампанское немного горчит. пока иван васильевич гладит волков, которых больше не убить, там, за окном, декабрьский ветер глодает кости города д, президент подводит итоги года, художник руслан рисует картины для новой выставки, которую иван васильевич уже не увидит.

так незаметно в полночь в квартиру ивана васильевича приходит новый год, но он не может вспомнить какой.

помнит только, что этот — последний.


End file.
